Historia Argentina, Contada por Argentina, Che!
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Cuanto tiempo paso… es increíble que en tan pocos años ya hallan sucedido tantas cosas… ¿Eh? Ah Hola! Aquí hablando yo… Argentina, el país más groso de toda Latinoamérica, justo me engancharon cuando estaba en mi momento "filosófico", no mentira estaba leyendo mi diario, lo que me hace volver hace 200 años atrás. Aquí Argentina nos cuenta su Historia! :D


_**Holaaa! Aquí Solanco-Chan Reportándose con otro fic! De Hetalia!**_

_**¡Espero que les agrade!**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Inglaterra, Francia y España me pertenecen, sino a Hiramuya-sama! Argentina en cambio si me pertenece :3**_

_**¡Ahora si a leer!**_

_**Historia Argentina, Contada por Argentina, Che!**_

Cuanto tiempo paso… es increíble que en tan pocos años ya hallan sucedido tantas cosas…

¿Eh? Ah Hola! Aquí hablando yo… Argentina, el país más groso de toda Latinoamérica, justo me engancharon cuando estaba en mi momento "filosófico", no mentira estaba leyendo mi diario, lo que me hace volver hace 200 años atrás.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? No estaba hablando sino recordando, todos aquellos años en los que pelee junto con mi pueblo por la libertad… Ahh que recuerdos…

¿Desean que les cuente? Bueno si ustedes lo piden… pero si cuento vamos a comenzar desde el inicio. Pero les aviso que lo hare resumido, ya que… me da un poco de pereza recordar tooodo así que perdónenme. Y cuando dije inicio no me refería cuando España me encontró. No. Sino a cuando comenzó a mi proceso de emancipación.

Todo comenzó en el año 1806, cuando Papá España y Francia perdieron contra los ingleses en la guerra de Trafalgar y Francia cerro los puertos de toda Europa.

_**Flashback**_

_Tengo que decirles que todo esto ocurrió al mando del Virrey Sobremonte, yo aún no me llamaba "Argentina" sino "Virreinato del Rio de la Plata". _

_Nos encontramos ubicados en Junio de 1806, cuando Papá España tenía dificultades económicas. En la ciudad de Quilmes, en la cual hay un rio, ocurrieron una de las primeras… Invasiones Inglesas._

— _**¡Llego la hora de someter a este pueblo del maldito de España! ¡Y tener a otro hermano menor! ¡Jajajaja!**_

_El maldito de Inglaterra por donde iba pasando dejaba muertes, violaciones y temor. Su plan era llegar a la ciudad de Buenos Aires, la ruta que utilizó para llegar fue… por… Montes de Oca, Caseros y llego a las defensas de Buenos Aires._

_Ese gil, cuando llega al corazón de mi nación, les hace jurar a todos mis funcionarios fidelidad hacia su corona. Claro que todos para salvar sus pellejos lo hacen, menos… el… El Gran Belgrano. Claro que huye a la Banda Oriental (Uruguay)… pero igual, la cosa es que no juro nada a la corona británica. _

_¡Esperen! Me estoy olvidando de alguien… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! Mi cobarde ex-virrey… Sobremonte. Este maldito en vez de enfrentarse a las tropas del británico ese, lo único que hizo fue huir a Córdoba._

_Pero eso no hizo solo eso. No, no. _

_Sino que también se llevó las únicas tropas que teníamos, eso y no decir el dinero que se robó. ¡Y Para el colmo de los colmos! ¡Adivinen! ¡Los ingleses se lo llevaron! ¡Eso era todo el tesoro de la ciudad! ¡Eso equivaldría a 27 millones de dólares! ¡Ahora toda esa platita se encuentra en el banco de Inglaterra!_

_Che…Mejor me calmo… esto no es lo que el médico me recomendó para que el estrés se valla..._

_¿En dónde estaba, che? ¡Ah sí!_

_Bueno la cosa es que, luego de eso, estuve al mando de los ingleses 45 días. Hasta que… Santiago de Liniers (Uruguay) llego con sus tropas a las que se les unieron mis únicas milicias, en la Ciudad de Buenos Aires._

_Claro que el inglés cuando nos vio comenzó su ataque, al que claro nosotros respondimos lógicamente. Fue una lucha bastante brutal que duro… ¿dos horas? Si duro dos horas._

_¡A que no saben quiénes ganaron!_

_¿Quién de ustedes dijo los ingleses? ¡Serán par de brutos, Che!_

_¡Ganamos nosotros! ¡El estúpido ese se rindió! (les juro que me hizo recordar a los Italia con su bandera blanca) _

— _**¡Mierda!**__**¡Nos rendimos! ¡Han ganado! ¡Pero les aseguro que volveré!**_

_**Fin de FlashBack.**_

¡Ahhh! ¡Qué Recuerdos! ¡Jamás me podre olvidar de la cara de Inglaterra cuando se rindió! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡En tu cara Inglaterra! ¡Eso pasa cuando te metes con el país más groso de Latinoamérica!

Pero no mentía el muy gil cuando dijo que volvería, ya que en el año 1807 volvió… Pero eso lo hablare luego.

¡Che, ahora necesito dormir un poco! ¡Ayer no dormí por culpa del estúpido insomnio! Las segundas invasiones se las contare un poco más tarde.

_**Fin del Primer Capítulo.**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo! xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! **_

_**Por cierto perdón si Inglaterra (con el poco dialogo que dio) quedo OOC, esque no sé muy bien la personalidad de este personaje!**_

_**Apropósito, Argentina es machito xDD Su nombre es: Martín Maldonado Carriedo**_

_**Ustedes deciden si quieren que lo continúe! ¿Qué dicen? ¿Lo continúo?**_

_**Bueno nos leemos! Besos! Sayonara!**_


End file.
